blisfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy
Tommy '''(Born '''Tommy Purtell) also known as '''Tommy the Great, Tommy the Eternal, Tommy the Wise, Tommy the Handsome '''and '''Tommy the Penetrator '''was the first emperor and later president of Blisland. He is credited as the greatest human of all time and the greatest at any known thing. Tommy came into power as emperor in 1776 at merely 10 years of age after defeating the last king of the Blissish, Cosmo the Feeble of Tyrone. This date is known as Blis Day, with a more elaborate story widely known. Tommy is credited with numerous achievements such as creating the Blisland nation and achieving independence from Frence and the Blissish people. Tommy does not age and maintains a youthful appearance despite being almost 300 years old. He is the wisest of all the Blis people and is considered an 'oracle' for the leaders. Early life Tommy's early life is shrouded in mystery and intrigue. Historians believe that Tommy has no parents and that he was merely created from multiple forces of power. He has personally stated that he is much like Jesus in that his parents are merely placeholders for his true lineage to God. Tommy showed mild brilliance at an early age and was able to speak almost 300 languages before he was 1 year old. His ability to inspire and captivate earned him a highly regarded status as a child. His early wisdom and courage allowed him to win the respect of the Blis people and earn him the undisputed position as existential leader. Ascension to leadership During the late 18th century, Blisland experienced strong conflict with Frence and tensions arose between the two. Blisland wanted to achieve independence without a Franch monarch or prime minister in place. It was obvious that the Blissish people also wanted to maintain authority of their native land. Cosmo the Feeble of the Tyrone people was the last in line for the Tyronian lineage and was chosen after his brother was killed by a wasp. Unfortunately, Cosmo being of simple mind and retardation caused his reign to spiral into debt and unrest. Tommy, being a dashing young revolutionary, rebelled against the placed Franch prime-minister; Jacque le Coq. On the 26th of November, Tommy gathered several soldiers and citizens and initiated a coup against the corrupt prime-minister. The prime-minister was immediately ousted with Tommy placed as the leader of the provisional government. Tommy did not declare the country completely independent until all issues were completely resolved. His first duty was to remove the current indigenous king, who was detrimental to both the white Blislanders and the Blissish people. Tommy initiated a small party to track him down and execute him. After two days of searching, Cosmo was discovered at a small cave in Moave. He was put on trial in Blisopolis and executed the next day. This was celebrated and Tommy placed the more capable Blissish leader as the minister for indigenous relations. Tommy, now winning the power struggle following the ousting of the prime-minister, wished to unite Blisland and remove foreign concessions to create a contiguous republic. The concessions of Dutch Town and Shaomark Town were incorporated into Blisopolis city limits and the provisional leaders of the colonies returned to their respective lands by ship. On the final day of this week, the Blislander Empire was founded. This day is now celebrated as Blis Day. Although the empire was short lived, its mark on Blislander history is extremely important and established the majority of modern borders. Blislander Empire (1776-1813) Tommy now controlled a completely united Blisland, free from its colonialist leaders and incapable monarchs. The Franch government was extremely displeased with Tommy and wished to regain control of Blisland. This initiated the Blisland War, resulting in the Treaty of Blisopolis and removal of any Franch leadership in Blisland. The Empire was now seen as one of the most militaristically capable nations and a nation of great strategy. Tommy, still very young, was heralded as the most important figures of that century. With the establishment of the empire, all territories on the Blis continent were claimed and all indigenous tribes united. The empire rebuilt all destroyed infrastucture that had been sabotaged by the Franch, and created an industrial superpower. With an aggressive and rigourous personality, Tommy was capable to complete any task. In 1812, Tommy was beginning to see the empire as totalitarian and not true to the people. Talks with politicians saw the idea of the Blisland Republic come to fruition. Blisland Republic (1813-) The creation of the Blisland Republic would become a very important move on Tommy's part. As the republic was formed, Tommy assumed the role of president and appointed advisors to a congress. Voting was introduced and allowed for a president to be chosen by the people. This, however, became flawed as Tommy was voted for every year and had to give the position to someone else. The years following the creation of the republic would become the Golden Age of Blisland. Peoples morale was high and they believed they could accomplish anything. Expansion of agriculture and industry allowed Blisland to become the greatest industrial superpower on the globe. Blisopolis became the city of the future and featured many new technologies such as a subway system and planned infrastructure. It was during this era that Blisland became an important naval country and had one of the largest navys in the world. Blisland was not only heralded as a nation of industry, but also one of culture. The construction of many opera houses and museums allowed Blisland to become a nation of culture and knowledge. During the Golden Age, Tommy legalised prostitution and regulated many laws to do with crime. A new prison was also constructed in the north of the country, around the area where Bleighton was soon to be. Tommy's foundation of the Republic was a revolutionary move in politics and paved the way for many other countries. Retirement from leadership In 1913, on the 100th anniversary of the Republic, Tommy announced that he would be stepping down as president of Blisland to allow other politicians a chance to lead the nation. This move was very emotional for the Blislanders and many were distraught to hear such news. Tommy was then placed as the Eternal Leader, allowing him to be in power but the election of a president allowed to be in place. Tommy was commended for his views of equal voting. After his retirement, he decided to devote his life to philanthropy and patronage. Personality Tommy is known for being incredibly kind and peaceful, but also stern when needed. He is often called 'bodacious' as he often exaggerates his movement and speech. He is a passionate speaker and able to talk in any situation. A great lover of women, he has maintained over 100 marriages since the age of nine. He is incredibly witty, and his cunning and strategy allowed him to become a great leader. Tommy is also known for being immortal, thus giving him extreme wisdom and dashing good looks. He often throws parties in his estate, inviting important members from society and top DJ's like Diplo. On his 200th birthday, a speech was made dedicated to him saying "he is 1 sik kid. hes top and numba 1 in da world. hell reck u if ur not carful, but he luvs u 2". These words were engraved on the arch to his estate.